Achievement Unlocked
Achievement Unlocked was a Just For Fun forum, now located in The Archive. History Achievement Unlocked was a rewards-type game, where users did certain things to "achieve" an award. Originally, there were 101 achievements, listing from achieving certain amounts of posts to becoming a moderator. Each achievement had a certain amount of points that you got from it. In total, there were originally 1000 points. Eventually it was pointed out that there was actually 102 achievements. Later on, Dracophile decided to create an "Expansion Pack" of 25 more achievements totalling 250 more points. These new achievements were based on suggestions from users, and ones Dracophile came up with himself. This expansion pack was nicknamed "MCCP Achievements Expansion Pack - Gettin' Frigid With It". Dracophile had later promised for one more expansion pack, but it was halted after this JFF forum died down and became less popular. How It Worked Each user who participated in the Achievement Unlocked forum posted their own thread of achievements in the "Achievement Tracking & Progress" sub-forum, listing which achievements they had unlocked. Most users also totalled the amount of achievements they unlocked, and their points. There was also a spot in everyone's profiles for entering how many achievements you had unlocked, and how many points you had. You could also choose an Achievement Unlocked rank. The ranks were as follows: *'Achievement Junkie': You go for every achievement you possibly can, regardless of how easy or difficult it is. You're in it for the highest amount of points and the biggest number of achievements unlocked - in short you're #1 and everyone else is dead last. *'Casual Collector': You're not the competitive type like the Junkie. Rather than treat the forums as a crazy free-for-all you collect achievements as they come while you simply make yourself at home in the community. If an achievement doesn't apply to your talent, you make no effort to collect it. *'Expert Gamer': A balance between the Casual and the Junkie, you hunt for achievements but you only chase the elusive difficult red ones for bragging rights. You're willing to spend time grinding and waiting for those time-sensitive achievements to come around so you can proudly display a crimson collection. *'Non-participant': "These are stupid", you say. You choose to not keep track of your achievements and will probably leave your gamerscore and achievements unlocked fields at "0", regardless if you've unlocked some or not. Official List of MCCP Achievements Press Start To Play (5G) Validate your account on the MCCP forums. Happy Feet (10G) Make your first post. Been There, Done That (20G) Gain the rank of Newspaper Editor. Viva Las MCCP (30G) Achieve 777 posts. Duck And Cover (40G) Achieve 1945 posts. Postmaster Extreme (50G) Gain the rank of Migrator Stowaway. Into The Unknown... (70G) Find out what comes after 10,000 posts. FFFXX (10G) Show up in the Top 10 Posters in an annual Forum Fun Facts posting. Discussion Moderator (20G) Start 10 threads. Cool Shirts & Funny Toys (10G) Have 5 of your threads gain the "Hot Topic" icon. Panel Moderator Wannabe (35G) Start 100 threads. Counter Productive (20G) Rewrite a pinned guide better than the current version. Way Cool (15G) Have 3 of your threads gain a 5/5 "COOL!" rating. SCARYFACE2000 (5G) Have the scary emote tag added to one of your threads. WORST THREAD EVER (5G) Have the Worst Thread Ever tag added to one of your threads. Attention Span: Goldfish (2G) Forget to pick a tag for a thread. Free $1,000 (5G) Report a bad post. Citizen's Arrest (20G) Report 50 posts. 911 Is A Joke (50G) Report 250 posts. Seeds Of Democracy (5G) Post a poll. Would You Like To Take A Survey? (10G) Post 10 polls. Rigged Like Florida (3G) A Moderator has messed with your poll. Mybad (5G) Have an infraction successfully reversed by the Moderator who gave it to you. Hisbad (10G) Have an infraction successfully reversed by someone other than the Moderator who gave it to you. Wrath Of The Dragon (5G) Get an infraction from Dracophile. Master Of Disguise (20G) Change your avatar 15 times. John Hancock Can't Touch This (20G) Change your signature 15 times. Home Sweet Home (20G) Change your homepage 5 times. Make B.A. Baracus Proud (20G) Change your contact information 5 times. LARPing As A Lifestyle (20G) Change your NSLARP character profile 5 times. Entrepreneur...? (20G) Change your occupation 5 times. Connoisseur (20G) Change your interests 5 times. Go Back To MySpace (20G) Change your profile picture 15 times. Go Back To Facebook (10G) Post 15 pictures of yourself in the Photo Album thread. Location Location Location (5G) Put something other than where you live in the Location field. Doing Time (5G) Stay on the forums for one year. Go Outside (10G) Stay on the forums for two years. Hungry Like The Penguin (25G) Stay on the forums for five years. It's Only A Dream! (15G) Be a part of 3 role plays. Herpetophile-In-Training (10G) Use a reptile avatar. Reptilian Friend Stalker (1G) Quote Dracophile in any thread. Steve Irwin, Jr. (1G) Use the "REPTILES" tag outside of the Snakes N' Thangs forum. Respect The Cape (10G) Get Vital Viper to approve your avatar. I Wanna Talk About Me (10G) Get Vital Viper to approve your thread. antivenomGET (3G) Get bitten by a reptile in the Snakes N' Thangs forum. Interior Designer (20G) Make avatars for 10 people. Business Consultant (20G) Make signatures for 10 people. Psst! (10G) Refer 5 people to the forums. Silver Tongue (20G) Refer 25 people to the forums. R.S.V.P. (15G) Organize 5 parties on the forums. The Next Mel Gibson (15G) Organize 5 movie meet-ups on the forums. Kingpin (15G) Organize 5 clubs on the forums. Political Indecision (5G) Join at least 10 clubs on the forums. Rembrandt's Award Of Excellence (7G) Have a piece of artwork be rated 10/10 at least 5 times. Don't Quit Your Day Job (3G) Have a piece of artwork be rated 1/10 at least 5 times. Wizard Of Written Works (7G) Have a piece of written work be rated 10/10 at least 5 times. Me Am Write Gooder (3G) Have a piece of written work be rated 1/10 at least 5 times. By The Grace Of The Gods (5G) Have an NHI Moderator post in your thread. There You Are! (20G) Have Ben or Tim post in your thread. In Before... (20G) Beat Dracophile to a meme punchline in any thread. Twice As Nice (10G) Have an account on both Miniclip forums. You'll Say Wow Every Time! (5G) Post in the Shamwow Megathread. I Put 'Em Both Inna Rinse Cycle! (5G) Post in the Billy Mays Megathread. Ryan-L Corn Bank (5G) Post in the Lionel Coin Bank Megathread. But Den I Wuz Leik LOL! (5G) Post in the LOLcats Megathread. Never Gonna Give You Up (5G) Successfully Rickroll someone on the forums. A Picture Is Worth 1,000 Words (5G) Post an image macro. You'll Rot Your Brains Out! (10G) Post at least once in every General Discussion forum. Gaming: Serious Business (5G) Post at least once in every Electronics Etc forum. And The Nominees Are... (5G) Cast your votes in the Most Accredited Penguin awards. Spoiler Alert! (5G) Post a walkthrough or spoiler in the Secrets & Other Spoilers forum. Gotta Catch 'Em All! (2G) Trade Pokemon with another user in the Pokemon Center forum. Gotta Fight 'Em All! (3G) Battle Pokemon with another user in the Pokemon Center forum. Akira Toriyama Is My Dad (5G) Get into an argument over "the better anime" in the Anime Channel forum. Furry Spotted (5G) Post a thread about pets or favorite animals. Impeccable Perception (5G) Post a thread about a news headline. FIRST! (5G) Post a comment in a Moderator blog. Look Around You (5G) Respond to someone's question with an incorrect answer. Tighten Up The Graphics On Level 3 (5G) Post a game demo in the Programming Penguins forum. Fangame Of The Summer (10G) Post a completed game in the Programming Penguins forum. COPPA-Pow! (2G) Get banned for being underaged. Sins Of The Feather (4G) Get banned for breaking the rules. Lowtax's Legacy (8G) Get permabanned by any means. Secret Achievements: Wah Wah Waaahhh (0G) Accidentally set off the swearing filter. Put Yourself In My Shoes (0G) You never got your validation email and Dracophile validated your account. Two Faced (0G) Register a new username and have your old one banned. Stay Tuned (0G) Have faith in Dracophile's shows. No Trespassing (0G) Reach a section of the forums that says "You do not have permission to view this page." Lukewarm (0G) Have 3 of your threads gain a 1/5 rating. Thin Ice (0G) Get 4 infractions but remain unbanned for at least a year. Cha-Ching! (0G) Win an officially sanctioned forum contest. Bush-ism (0G) Be quoted in someone's signature. A Sticky Situation (0G) Get a pinned thread. Game Over (0G) Have one of your threads locked. Domestic Terrorism (0G) Derail a thread. Resurrection (0G) Get unbanned from a Permaban. Platform Shoes (0G) Lie on your birthday upon registration. Do What Now? (0G) Ask a question covered in a pinned thread. Fiskers (0G) Be Mrs. Dracophile. Fresh Meat (0G) Achieve the rank of Trainee Moderator. It's Dark And We're Wearing Sunglasses (0G) Achieve the rank of Moderator. Where's Draco? (1G) Steal Dracophile's job. Official List of MCCP Expansion Achievements Emotive Enthusiasm (10G) Use every facial emoticon at least once. My Favorite Moderator (10G) Use any Moderator emoticon a total of five times. 'Tis The Season (5G) Use a seasonal thread tag. Underachiever (12G) Unlock 25 blue achievements. Overachiever (18G) Unlock 7 red achaivements. Slip Of The Tongue (1G) Make a post with exactly 25 characters. Filibuster (9G) Hit the maximum character limit in any post. Great Job! (15G) Suggest an achievement and see it added in an expansion pack. Poisen-ous (5G) Get an infraction from Poisenman. Red Red Wine (5G) Post a relationship-themed thread in Life/Emotion. Presidential Motorcade (5G) Have ToM! post in your thread. Lee Harvey Oswald (5G) Have Vital Viper post in your thread once ToM! already has. Who Shut The Fence Off? (5G) Have Tetsumonchi, Vital Viper, and Dracophile all post in your thread. Freedom Of The Press (5G) Be a contributor to a forum newspaper. Burning The Midnight Oil (5G) Make a post at midnight. I Am Legend (5G) Participate in a role play that is archived to "The Land of 5's". Semicolon Close Parenthesis (5G) Use six emoticons in one post. Impromptu Staff Meeting (20G) Have five or more Moderators post in your thread. Classified Information (15G) Have one of your threads moved into a private staff forum. Let's Get Together (50G) Break rank 1,000 on BigBoards.com Orkin Man (5G) Find and post 3 bugs in the Bugs & Glitches forum. Camera Friendly (10G) Post 5 movies in the MCCP-TV forum. Camera Shy (5G) Comment on 5 movies in the MCCP-TV forum. Mmm, Destruction! (5G) Start a game in the Posting Games II forum. Mayans Shmayans (5G) Make a post on or after December 12, 2012. Sticky Threads *Achievement Unlocked - Rules, Guidelines, and a general welcome *Official List of MCCP Achievements *Official List of MCCP Expansion Achievements * "How do i get that achievement?" Guide to getting achievements *The Achievement Idea Thread. *Achievement Achievement Leaderboard Category:Forums Category:Just For Fun Forums Category:Historic